


Paul the Unicorn

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Hangover, I Don't Even Know, Sam wants a pet unicorn, Unicorns, Why Did I Write This?, a unicorn named paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got really drunk, and now he wants a pet unicorn named Paul.</p>
<p>And for it to go undercover as laup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> The is an omgel conversation.  
> I'm Dean, and Sam is my conversation partner.  
> Sorry I can't give the person credit.  
> Didn't get a ao3 or tumblr name.  
> It you wrote the other half tell me.  
> I'll credit!!

Paul the unicorn  
Dean?

Yep. Is this Sammy?

Yeah man this is Sam.  
I went to the bar and now *slurs* m' awesome!

*Shakes head* Yeah Sam you are.

Dude I had like 14 drinks and holy shit man *becomes more drunk*

Wow man you sure can drink.

De'! Let's get a unicorn!  
De' how old am i?!?  
How old are you!?

Are you sure you want a unicorn?

Yeah I want one and I'll name it Paul.

Paul, really man Paul?

Yeah. People would be jealous because Paul would be a FUCKING BADASS!!!

I'm sure 'Paul' would be a real fucking bad ass, but Sammy man where we going to keep a unicorn?

He can sleep with me. Duh. We'll get him a suit and he can go undercover with us and stuff.

Yeah. We can call him Bruce Springsteen when go undercover. *rolls eyes* 

*Lays down in bed* No. We can call him Laup because that's Paul backwards.

Paul. Yeah that's a good name Sammy. Get some shut eye. I think you'll need it man.

'M nah De'.

Of course you are. Dream happy dreams of Paul or laup or What ever the heck you wanna call the unicorn and sleep Sammy.

M'kay. *Grabs Dean's arm* nigh' De'.

Night Sammy.

*Falls alsleep. Wakes up to hangover.*

Do you remember any of last night?

*Looks at Dean* Not really.

You wanted a unicorn named Paul who went undercover as laup.

*Blushes* Please tell me your joking.

Not one bit. Not one bit.

*Blushes more embarrassed* Great...

Do you still want a unicorn?

Please tell me you didn't record it!

No, asshole of course not!

Good.


End file.
